Daredevil (Earth-11584) Season 2
'Daredevil '''is a Netflix exclusive television series set in the Earth-11584 continuity. This is the second season of that show, consisting of 12 episodes, and is the first of the Netflix exclusive series to receive a second season. Most of the principal cast return for Season 2, including Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock, Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page and Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk. This season also sees the debut of Aaron Paul as the mercenary Bullseye, and Elodie Yung as Elektra Natchios, a former girlfriend of Matt Murdock's. The season follows Daredevil as he continues his war with the Kingpin of Crime. Synopsis With the killer of his father dead, Matt Murdock's war on crime seems to be at an ending point, possibly. But the need to do good in the face of evil keeps Matt Murdock's double life as the Vigilante Daredevil in full force. As the underworld moves to deal with this new threat, the Kingpin of Crime has hired the greatest assassin in history to eliminate Daredevil from the equation. Into this realm as well comes an old flame from Matt's past, and a war he has struggled to stay out of may claim all of New York in the process, as a spiritual darkness slowly descends over the city. Episode List ''Episode 1. The Devil's Task We open on a darkened alleyway in Hell's Kitchen in the waning hours of dusk, as a woman with her young son walks out of a pharmacy, desperately trying to get home out of the rain. The woman is wearing a waitress' uniform, apparently having just gotten off shift and picked up her son from daycare. As they take a shortcut to reach the subway, they are approached by three hoods claiming that she's entered Tombstone's area. She says that she doesn't want trouble, all she has is the $100 she made from tips that day from her shift and the asthma medication for her son. They say they're not interested in money, and pin the girl against the wall, smacking the child down to the ground when he tries to fight back. One of the men begins unbuckling his belt while the other two hold down the woman, when a shadow overhead jumps down into the alleyway. The three of them look in that direction, one of the men pulling a gun briefly, before going back to the attempted rape. However the rapist is taken out by a billy club. The other two men let the woman go and face the new threat, one of them saying it's the devil of Hell's Kitchen. They fight with an armor clad Matt Murdock as the woman attempts to grab her son and get away, only to be grabbed by her would-be rapist. After Daredevil easily dispatches the other two muggers, the man grabs a gun and holds the woman hostage. However, he is thwarted when the boy bites his ankle, letting the woman go and giving Murdock the opening to kick the guy in his face, knocking him out. He ties the goons up and thanks the kid for help, letting him keep the billy club as a souvenir so long as he doesn't use it to fight anyone. The kid nods his head as Daredevil runs off. We cut to the next morning, Matt Murdock asleep at his desk at the offices of Murdock and Nelson. Karen Page comes in with a cup of coffee, setting it on Matt's desk but trying not to wake him. Foggy comes rushing in, louder than usual, only to be admonished by Karen for disturbing Matt. Foggy sarcastically asks what it was this time that kept him up from the night before, and Karen explains it off as a circadian rhythm disorder that blind people sometimes get, making it harder for them to sleep. Foggy nods his head, rolling his eyes as he walks past Matt's desk to his own. He explains to Karen that they've received a high profile case that is really going to put them on the map. Karen asks if that's any different than the other cases that was going to put them on the map before, or the stuff with the Kingpin that was going to put them on the map before, and without missing a beat (and seemingly missing the sarcasm), Foggy replies that it is. They are going to be the law firm defending the Hero of Harlem, Luke Cage. Karen doesn't seem to know who that is, and Foggy is left having to explain Luke's backstory a bit to her. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Matt has woken up and is merely pretending to be asleep, taking in all the information as Foggy delivers it. In the end, Karen says Foggy is kind of cute when he's all riled up like this, and that they should go out for drinks tonight. Thinking the information has passed, Matt wakes up and asks them what he missed, getting Foggy started on the whole thing again. Later that day Matt is walking down the street, stopping by at the church for his usual confession, only to find that Father Lanton isn't there at the present moment. Annoyed, Matt tells the other vicar that he will return before heading for his apartment. Along the way he overhears a conversation in a back alleyway, spoken both in English and Mandarin. Curious, and hoping that the Hand hasn't returned, Matt casually breaks away from the street and dons a hood over his face, climbing up to the rooftops and trying to listen in. He hears about another shipment of the "substance" coming in soon, but that the details have changed. He also hears that Kingpin wants to know why Gao has changed things. This attracts Matt's attention, as it's the first time he's heard about Kingpin since Leland Owlsley's death. Not wanting to be caught, Matt breaks away and runs back to his apartment as fast as he can to prepare for a patrol. Once there though, he calls Ben Urich, asking him what more he might know about the Kingpin. Back in the office of the New York Herald, Ben asks exactly why Matt needs more information, given that the Kingpin is dead. Matt quickly makes up a lie about trying to find information on some of his lieutenants, but Ben doesn't seem to buy it, although he says he'll look through his files again. As Ben hangs up the phone we see him looking at a news column concerning the "Devil of Hell's Kitchen" and contemplates it. Back at Matt's apartment, his preparations are interrupted by Foggy, who tells him that he's got an interview lined up with the DA on the Cage case in two days. Matt hurriedly tells him that's fine and continues to get ready. Foggy tells Matt, somewhat frustrated, that this case really can be one that puts their name on the map, given that the press from their role in unveiling the Kingpin never seemed to really materialize. He tells Matt to be on his best behavior and give the case his full attention, but Matt seems to disregard things as he mulls over the conversation from before. Foggy asks if he's even listening, and Matt admits that he kind of tuned him out, but still heard every word. Foggy tells him that since he discovered his double life, that he's done everything he could to cover for him, but that this is the first time he's asking Matt to stop being Daredevil for once and focus on being Matt Murdock. Matt stops and turns his head back in Foggy's general direction, saying that they are one in the same, before exiting out the window and leaving Foggy in a lurch. We then cut to a few hours later, Matt on patrol over the streets of Hell's Kitchen as he sees a truck being loaded up with what appears to be counterfeit bills. Daredevil swoops in, making short work of the counterfeiters before heading off again. We end on the Kingpin, overlooking his city on the balcony of his penthouse. James Wesley, his aide, comes in saying that the "Devil" has been at it again. Kingpin merely mutters that he has indulged this urban myth long enough, saying it's time to put an end to it. He turns to James and tells him to contact the number one hitman in the underworld...Bullseye. Episode 2. Bullseye Matt meets with Ben Urich ostensibly to catch up, but also to find out more about the information Urich got that linked Owlsley as the Kingpin. A difficult task, given that he doesn't want to clue Ben into the fact that he is the urban legend the "Devil of Hell's Kitchen." While this is going on, Foggy and Karen try to work together on the Luke Cage case, preparing briefs, but there is an unspoken tension that is starting to build between the two (only exacerbated when Matt arrives to the office unexpectedly). Elsewhere, Benjamin Poindexter, otherwise known as the underworld assassin Bullseye, proves himself by taking out a group of mobsters who have rebelled against the Kingpin, earning their turf for the up and comer Lonnie Lincoln. Kingpin sends Bullseye to Melvin Potter's shop to get outfitted with whatever he can to take out Daredevil. As Matt returns home, though, he is confronted by two old ghosts of his past, his mentor Stick, and his ex-fiance, Elektra Natchios. Episode 3. Words from the Past Elektra and Matt somewhat awkwardly greet each other, Matt asking his former lover exactly what she is doing here in New York. She and Stick both say that The Hand hasn't been vanquished out of New York, and that there will soon be someone new entering the picture to fight the Hand. Matt reiterates that he is concerned with the day to day citizens of Hell's Kitchen, not a mystical war of the centuries. Interspersed with this conversation we get flashbacks of Matt and Elektra torrid love affair during his time in college, their engagement, and their eventual estrangement over Elektra's decision to follow Stick to K'un-Lun for further training with a group calling itself the Chaste. Elsewhere, Ben Urich begins to dig deeper into Leland Owlsley's ties with Wilson Fisk, and the mysterious past of the latter figure, eventually enlisting the help of Karen Page in the investigation. Episode 4. Censure of Darkness Matt tries to forget about the arrival of Elektra and Stick back into Hell's Kitchen and returns to his usual dual life, growing closer to Karen after a late night at the office working on the Luke Cage case while Foggy deals with other issues. However, trouble strikes when Matt stumbles upon Bullseye in his attempts to "clean up" the scene of dealing with the Kingpin's rebellious mobsters (who were sold down the river by their former boss, Lonnie Lincoln). Daredevil and Bullseye have their first encounter, and Bullseye nearly kills the vigilante, only to be stopped by Elektra and Stick before he can deliver the final blow. Elsewhere, Karen uncovers some history about Wilson Fisk...namely that he doesn't seem to exist prior to a few years earlier. Episode 5. The Last Temptation of Matt Murdock Matt recuperates in his apartment after the beating dealt to him by Bullseye, and learns more of The Hand's plans in New York. However his arguments with Stick come to a head, and Matt resolves to continue his war on crime in the light, now that his vengeance for the death of his father has been fulfilled, ending his career as Daredevil right then and there. Stick and Elektra try to dissuade him from this course of action, but Matt's mind appears made up, even telling Foggy about his decisions. The opening remarks in Luke Cage's trial is heard, and elsewhere Bullseye tries to find out more about the woman who broke his perfect killing streak of hits completed. Episode 6. Kings in the Corners After meeting with Lonnie Lincoln, also known as Tombstone, and sending him to Harlem to combat the still outlaw Stokes Crime Family, Kingpin meets with Bullseye and demands to know more about the Daredevil job. Bullseye tells Kingpin reluctantly that Daredevil wasn't killed, but he appears to have disappeared in the last week. He does ask Kingpin what he knows about a woman named Elektra Natchios and her apparent partner, a blind man named Stick. Fisk relates some of the information about his dealings with the Hand, but before he can relate more, Kingpin is interrupted by the mysterious Mr. Degli, who tells Bullseye he can lead him to Stick and Natchios. Elsewhere, Matt starts to get closer to Karen, much to Foggy's disappointment, but while they are also focused on the trial of Luke Cage, Karen continues her investigations into Wilson Fisk's mysterious past...getting a clue that leads her to the underworld outfitter Melvin Potter. Episode 7. Excommunication Foggy and Matt cross-examine a few key witnesses in the Luke Cage trial, attempting to prove a political connection between Cornell Stokes and Councilwoman Mariah Dillard, to varying degrees of success. However, their court case is interrupted by an attempt on Cage's life (that is easily thwarted), though Matt has to instinctively force himself not to give away his special abilities. Elsewhere, Karen meets with Melvin Potter and, for the right price, learns some of the dark secrets of Wilson Fisk's life several years prior, and is given the initials of WMG to investigate. Just as Karen is leaving, she spots Stick and Elektra coming to Potter's location for information, and also spies James Wesley listening in from a distance. She contacts Ben Urich about this development before leaving. After Stick and Elektra depart, Wesley confronts Potter about him dealing in "information", which Potter responds with his usual neutral corner schtick. Back at his apartment, Elektra confronts Matt alone, telling him that she agrees with his work in principle, but that the Hand has to be stopped before they begin continuing their mission. Matt off handedly asks what that is, but the conversation quickly turns back to their relationship and one thing leads to another. However, Karen spots them from ground level looking up at Matt's apartment, and she runs off to her own home. Episode 8. The Passion of Matt Murdock Later that night, Elektra awakens in bed next to a naked Murdock. She slowly and quietly gets out of the bed, grabbing her clothes along the way and exits after redressing. She meets up with Stick outside a construction zone where several Oriental guards have set up shop over a deep pitted area. Banners around the site read "Rand Pharmaceuticals." Stick and Elektra scope out the place, but make sure not to be spotted before they move in later on. However, unbeknownst to them, they are also being watched by Bullseye from afar. The next morning, Matt awakens to find Elektra missing, and when he comes into the office Karen appears to give him the cold shoulder, though he isn't sure why. Karen, for her part, continues her off-hours investigation and finds out that WMG stands most likely for William Moriarty Grant, a low-level criminal who died in prison some ten years earlier. However all information about Grant appears to be gone. That night Foggy and Matt are anxiously awaiting the verdict for Luke Cage, and they speak about Matt's decision not to be Daredevil anymore, with Foggy surprisingly not sure if he isn't still needed in a way. Matt suddenly gets a phone call from Stick of all people, who tells him that Elektra is being held hostage by a man named Bullseye. Matt tells Foggy he has to go take care of something, and he quickly dons a mask and meets up with Stick, only to find Bullseye there waiting for him. Bullseye and Matt fight, with Matt able to dodge most of Bullseye's attacks. In the crossfire though, Stick is wounded significantly, and Elektra nearly dies falling off a ledge. Bullseye is forced to retreat, leading to Matt taking the two back to his apartment for convalesence. Episode 9. Ghosts Long Since Passed Foggy walks in on the convalescing Elektra and Stick, learning a bit more about Matt's past in the process while also trying to convince him that maybe Daredevil actually is needed on the streets of New York with groups like The Hand still at large. Matt considers his options, and the two also address the future of their law firm if Daredevil does reenter the fray. However, the pressing threat of the Kingpin looms larger as Karen finally uncovers the true origins of Wilson Fisk's past as William Grant Moriarty, a former petty criminal who created a new identity for himself out of wholesale cloth and amassed a great financial fortune through illicit means in an attempt to take over all crime in America. With this information in hand but unable to contact Ben Urich, Karen has to outrun the forces at the command of James Wesley, who kills Melvin Potter and puts a price on Page's head, a price that Bullseye is all too happy to try and claim. Episode 10. On Target With Bullseye hot on the trail of Karen Page, Matt enlists Elektra's help in trying to protect his friend who might have the true story on the Kingpin after all. However Fisk's resources are great, and hitmen simultaneously attack the apartments of Ben Urich, Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock, seeking to take out anyone associated with Page and her secrets. Matt and Elektra must do what they can to protect his friends , while simultaneously fending off a counter attack from the ever present Hand who sense the opportunity to destroy their enemies once and for all. Episode 11. Condemnation As Elektra and Ben Urich have died and Karen currently lies in a coma with Foggy by her side, the hunter becomes the hunted as Bullseye is tracked down by Daredevil and the two have a lengthy battle inside a church. There, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen has to find a way to stop himself from becoming the very thing he has fought his whole life against, and overcome both the demons he fights and the demons within himself. Episode 12. The Devil's Holiday His criminal empire exposed to his enemies, the Kingpin instructs his wife to skip town for a short while as he plans to join her shortly. However he is confronted by Daredevil and forced to engage with the blind vigilante. Kingpin proves more than a match for the Devil, however, and the fight is eventually interrupted by the arrival of the police acting on a tip from James Wesley concerning the "Devil of Hell's Kitchen." Matt is forced to retreat and resume his civilian life as the NYPD begins a manhunt for him. And with the information of Wilson Fisk being the Kingpin and his past being locked away in the mind of the comatose Karen Page, things look bleak. Matt and Foggy resolve themselves to bring down the Kingpin no matter the cost, as Matt tells an unresponsive Karen that he is Daredevil. The scene ends with Matt and Foggy leaving and Karen only briefly regaining consciousness before fading back into her coma. However, as the two lawyers leave a woman in a black leather jacket has seemingly picked up some of the information that they were discussing, and Jessica Jones slowly tails them from a distance as we end the season. Cast List * Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil- A blind lawyer in Hell's Kitchen by day who uses superhuman senses by night as the Vigilante Daredevil. * Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page- The receptionist for Murdock and Nelson, who is torn between feelings for her two respective bosses. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin- The unquestioned ruler of the New York underworld, who seeks to eliminate the growing threat Daredevil poses to his operations. * Joe Pantoliano as Ben Urich- A reporter for the New York Herald, working to uncover more stories about the Kingpin and who he might really be. * Scott Glenn as Stick- A blind ninja who trained Matt Murdock at a young age for a war with the Hand. * Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson- The partner and best friend of Matt Murdock, who also has learned of his secret life as Daredevil. * Elodie Young as Elektra Natchios- A pupil of Stick and a former girlfriend of Matt Murdock who returns to New York seeking his help. * Aaron Paul as Benjamin Poindexter/Bullseye- A world class assassin hired by the Kingpin to take out Daredevil. * Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter- A self-described "neutral corner" where mercenaries and others purchase specialized equipment. * Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Fisk- The socialite wife of Wilson Fisk. * Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley- The right hand man of Wilson Fisk and the true killer of Leland Owlsley. * Peter McRobbie as Father Lantom- The priest at Matt Murdock's church, who also knows of his secret identity and listens to confessions regularly. In addition, Lance Reddick briefly appears as Lonnie Thompson Lincoln, also known as the crime boss Tombstone. Reddick would reprise the role in season 2 of Luke Cage. Mike Colter also appears as Luke Cage. Sam Witwer also reprises his role as Mr. Degli from Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. Reception Coming Soon... Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Series